


Shattered and Devastated

by clexah



Series: The 100 tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Post 2x08, also hints of bellarke? just like how bell feels about her like he cares for her, basically w/e your heart desires but meant to be platonic, can be interpreted platonically or romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexah/pseuds/clexah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy hits and you're angry at the world. You're just a bystander but then you watch your friend holler into the distance. You're not angry at the world she is. You can tell she'll never be the same again but you can't help but wonder, and hope, if she'll ever look at the world like she once did, smile like used to. So you walk away with your last thought a wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered and Devastated

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested prompt sent to me through tumblr depicting Raven and Bellamy's friendship. Mostly takes place right between the ending of Spacewalker and Remember Me.

He couldn't believe she actually did. Clarke had plunged the knife straight through the boy she loved. Then there was shudder that roared through the crowd. The screams that created an upheaval. The agony of a girl losing a boy she was in love with, her only family, her best friend, was all too much for her body and it was only a matter of seconds before she couldn't handle it and collapsed to the ground. She was still screaming but they weren't screams of sadness or distraught. They were hollers of anger.  
  
Bellamy held on to Raven for as long as he could, until she finally decided to break free from him. That was only the thing with Raven, she sought comfort but then hated that she wasn't in control so she walked away.  
  
He watched her walk away and stare at Finn's body and then what the time came to yell at Clarke. He decided if he should go up to her and try to talk to her but then he decided against it. Right now Raven needed to be angry, let her frustration run wild, then when she was ready he would try.  
  
They weren't always on the best foot, the two of them. They tried to kill each other numerous times from Raven's first day on the ground. Then they became closer, making jabs at one another and trading insults, and then came the day their dynamic had shifted.  
  
Raven was hurting, she sought comfort, and instead of going to every other guy in camp she went to him. Except she knew he wouldn't be one to talk her down, she wanted sex and sure enough she had probably heard of his sexual escapades so her first instinct was him. He didn't stop her, maybe he should've, he let her kiss him, he let her fuck him hard, and then when they were done she angrily got up. He wasn't what she wanted.  
  
For a while she couldn't even look him in the eye. She wasn't ashamed or anything she was just mortified that he would start to look at her differently. And that he did, but it wasn't in a lovingly I want to fuck you and make out with you 24/7 kind of way. No it wasn't like that. It was more of a we fucked and now we can't even stare at each other, he lost his witty, intelligent friend.  
  
So they went on like that for quite some time until one day they needed each other once again, there was no fighting it. So they grew close once again, sparred with insults, but respected each other and eventually they regained their friend.  
  
Bellamy could tell this was a side to Raven he had never seen before, it was a fragile Raven. One that need repairing because all the pieces were shattered and scattered, and it was no work for even a mechanic. Hesitantly he approached her and he just hugged her. He hugged her tight and never let her go, assuring her this was her family now and they were in it together. That they could get through this and she could and would survive this because she was strong and she was a fighter.  
  
When she sobbed he wiped clean the tears off her face. When she screamed he sat and listened to her yell into the wild. When she talked about how much she hated Clarke and wanted to kill her, he let her.  
  
Eventually it was time to start their trek to Tondc and the two walked in silence with his arm around her. At some point he gave her his jacket as she tried to hide the fact that she was cold. There was a silence among them that not even the best of ears could sense.  
  
He could see Clarke walking alone up ahead and as much as it pained him to leave Raven he had to make sure Clarke was doing okay. After all she was the one who killed Finn and he knew how she felt about him. He couldn't leave Raven but he couldn't leave Clarke alone either.  
  
Then her voice disrupted the still silence.  
  
"Go."  
"What?"  
  
"Go, I know you want to."  
  
Bellamy didn't have to think twice to what she was referring to. He wasn't discrete when he eyed Clarke, he pushed some people out of the way to get a better view of her. Trying to subtly mask his inclination towards her. So he nodded and started to walk away.  
  
"Thank you. For being with me. For not leaving me I mean."  
  
Bellamy smiled and kissed her on her forehead and whispered to her, "You can't get rid of me. We're in this together."  
  
He said it because he knew she needed to hear that, but also because he truly meant it just like he truly cared for her. He knew it would be a while before Raven would be okay and before she went back to normal, maybe she never would return to the way she once was, but he hoped one day she would look at the world and smile again. He wanted his friend back.


End file.
